Venom of the Snake
by Kit Ninja
Summary: Voldermort has created the perfect potion, Harry has a twin, Severus is his father......What the? Follow harry into a new year with secrets, mayjor changes, and the choice to save his family. Lots of snakes. Severitus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey here is a Harry Potter story. Hope you like it. I own nothing except the new looks, any new spells, and THE BAKERY IS MINE. Hehe. It is my dream to own a bakery when I get older. Well enough of that enjoy the story. Review please.  
**

**Chapter--1**

_Should I go or should I stay?_

I lay on Dudley's old bed as I watched the clock on the bed side table on my left. The clock flashed 11:58 in red numbers. Just two more minutes and I will turn 17 years old. My window had been rebarred and the door was secured with even more locks on the outside. Before I left for the holidays, Dumbledore pulled me aside to talk to me. "I am sorry Harry but we will not be able to write to you at all this summer. You will not be able to send any letters to any of us this summer either. I am sorry Harry but I am afraid that the death eaters are going to try and track your letters to find where you are hiding. It is for your own safety as well as hedgewidge, is for you to leave her here. She will be well taken care of, I will promise you this."

"But…." I tried to argue with him.

"Don't you think that she will not be well taken care of here? And she will be waiting for you when you come back next year." Dumbledore stared evenly at him.

I hung my head in defeat.

I couldn't believe that I allowed him to do that. I will not complain but the beatings have been getting to the critical level. I fear that I will not survive much longer in my condition. Uncle Vernon was getting much more violent. Now, not only was he beaten me badly with a leather belt but he has been carving my skin with a bloody knife. The designs that he drew on my skin scared me. The designs he drew were very detailed and looked very life like that I couldn't help but to stop and stare at every design that he carved on me. The major downfall to this was that every slice, every flick of the knife hurt like hell.

There were a couple of times that I believed that he had cut so deep and that I was so weak that I almost died a good couple of times all ready. How I survived was a mystery to me. What shamed me the most was that no matter what I did, I couldn't fight back? Uncle Vernon tied me down so tight, that it was a miracle for me to move my head just the tiniest bit. What disgusted me was that I was so used to this that I sometimes looked forward to see what type of design he would carve next.

On my left wrist sat a viper posed to strike, his back adorned an Japanese dragon guarding a sword in flight while breathing fire, (This design covered his whole back.) A lily bloomed behind my right shoulder as an ivy pattern wove around a mock of the dark mark which was carved all the way down his right arm to his wrist.

A thick bandage wrapped around his upper left arm. His uncle had just finished drawing a brand new design which was now healing. His uncle had drawn a panther in mid pounce, mouth open, ears back hissing.

12:00 a.m. flashed on his clock. "Happy birthday Harry." I whispered to myself. "No that's not right. Happy birthday Zack."

A soft glow forced its way from below his floor boards, under his bed. He bit his lower lip to keep from screaming in pain as he slid off his bed towards the light. He pried off the floor board and pulled out his mother's diary from the hidden compartment. Harry found his mother's diary when he cleaned his uncle's attic one day. It was hidden in a dark cherry wood chest that was hidden deep behind a bunch of junk. Holding the book in his hands, it started to turn its pages on its own. It stopped three pages from the back cover. Lines snaked their way across the page.

"Dear Zack,

I know that you have found my diary and now know of your true heritage. I have taken precautions if you wish to remain hidden for your own reasons. I have made a pendent which will reinforce the glamorie placed on you. But be careful. The glamorie will only work if you wear this pendent around your neck. I beg you to give your father a chance. You may not believe me now but there is more to him then meets the eye. Your brother is also out there waiting for you.

With luck and love. Your mother.

Lily

A necklace fell out of the pages as the diary gave off a last pulsing violet glow before coming into a rest in Zack's hands.

The necklace wasn't too big for it was made to be unrecognizable. On a thin silver chain lay an open lily guarded by a silver snake with emerald eyes. It was beautiful even though it was a bit girly.

#'I'll wait and see what I look life first before I put this charm on. Thank you mother. I'll talk to him before I decide anything. That is. If I survive first.'# He decided.

Placing the diary back under the floor boards, he tiredly trudged back to the bed to get some well worth sleep.

I was woken up five minutes before seven. Gently placing the necklace around his throat, he tucked it under his shirt so his aunt would not steel it. He felt a tingling sensation go throughout his body before his aunt slammed open the door to his room. "Get up boy. You get ten minutes in the wash room today. Then you have to fix Dudley's breakfast before he wakes up." She screeched at him.

Mentally rolling his eyes, he got up to comply. The door slammed behind him as his aunt locked the bathroom door. Getting his things done with six minutes to spare, he turned towards the mirror. With care, he removed the necklace and laid it gently on the counter. He closed his eyes as he felt as if his whole body fell asleep then he felt tingling sensation of the after affect.

With a sigh he opened his eyes. The person before him took his breath away. He finally had long hair. A little longer then he wanted but he liked it all the same. A river of black hair with red highlights flowed to the back of his knees. No, his hair was so deep a red that it appeared black. His bangs reached his chin on both sides, proudly showing his lightening bolt scare. He was now 6'2, he still had his green eyes. His nose was small like his mother, his long fingers were perfect for making potions, his lips were full and when he smiled he saw a dimple on his right cheek. He put the necklace back on when the bathroom door opened. "Get in the kitchen and fix breakfast now." His aunt snapped.

Sighing he followed his aunt down to the kitchen. Picking up the pan he began breakfast. He winced every time he used his left arm. His aunt ignored this as she set the table. Harry was able to finish the eggs and bacon when his whale of a cousin came lumbering down the stairs. Duddly was severely over weight. He could barely support his weight and when he moved he was forced to swing his weight side to side just to move. To Harry he looked like a humongous over weight duck. A sharp contrast to his own stick figure. Duddly now had to have two metal chairs to support his weight. Thus is why Harry was forced to stand at the oven to wait for the others to finish eating.

Harry had just enough time to place a cup of coffee and his uncle's plate down when he emerged into the kitchen. "You better had not done anything to that boy or you are going to wish that you had never been born." His uncle pierced his with his glare.

"Its fine uncle Vernon, I did not do a thing to your breakfast I swear." His glare intensified.

"Don't you dear swear in my house." Was all he said before taking his seat at the table.

Harry began to sweat. He knew that if his uncle's mood did not change during the day, he would have to bear the brunt of it tonight. #"I have to get out of here soon or I will not last the rest of the summer. Dumbeldore be damned."# Harry panicked.

Breakfast was done with a few smart comments from the family and Duddly's belching around eight. Cleaning and putting away the dishes, Harry was then given a two page worth or chores to do. Putting on his shoes, Harry went outside to work on the garden for the hundredth time. Harry noticed that there were at least three people watching him. Two felt non threatening but the third magic signature felt like one of the death eaters. #'Wait a minute. Magic signatures?'#

Somehow Harry could not only feel but see the magic signature of a witch or wizard. All three of them were different colored though. He worked on auto pilot as he though about what he saw. #"Ok. I can see magic signatures now. I think that the different colors could be their power level or their emotions. Heck it could be both but I bet that the center's constant color could be their power indicator and the colors the surround it could be their moods. This could be awesome to try out at school. That is, if I last that long. Man this life bites."# Harry found that his chores were done outside in less then two hours. #"Maybe if I keep this up I might just get done on time. If I'm lucky I can finish early."#

Harry took off his shoes out side the back door as to not track mud into the mostly clean house. Starting with the windows he heard his aunt screech about taking Duddly to the mall before slamming the front door shut and locking it. Harry gave a sigh of relief. Quickly finishing most of the petty indoor chores, Harry relaxed on the couch to think of his next move.

#"Ok. Let's sort out what is happening now and what my options are for staying and leaving this hell hole."#

#1. I might not survive this summer because of my uncle's beatings.

# 2. The order took away my only source of communication.

# 3. The order is not giving me any information on what is happening in the

outside world.

# 4. The order has no intention of picking me up this summer.

# 5. There are not only order members out side my house but there is also an

death eater.

**Now for the pro's and con's of staying here.**

# 1. The barrier that Dumbeldork placed around the house will stay good for

only a little longer.

# 2. The order members are watching my house and are watching my every

movement.

# 3. The order members will not do anything against Dumbeldork's commands

especially helping me out when I need it.

# 4. There is a maniac after my blood which I have to dispose of soon.

# 5. I'll kick the bucket before anyone knows what happened to me.

# 6. This is one of the few places that I can get a roof over my head.

**Now for the pro's and con's of leaving this hell hole.**

# 1. I will survive this summer with what little money I have left.

# 2. The order will be hunting me down to drag my ass back here.

# 3. Voldermort is out there waiting for me to show my face.

# 4. No more of my uncle's beatings.

# 5. No more starvation.

# 6. No more chores except to keep myself alive.

# 7. Horminey will blow my ear drums out about learning the trust and listen

to grown ups especially when they only have my safety in mind.

# 8. I will get away from the order and death eaters that are watching the

house.

# 9. I will survive.

Making up his mind, Harry gathered up his few belongings and tried to pull his trunk out from under the cupboard. Suddenly the trunk moved as if something with amazing strength pushed it. Harry fell flat on his face as the trunk suddenly moved from under him. Slowly getting up, Harry made his way over to his trunk and gently touched the cover of his trunk. He gasped as he felt the feather light charm that had activated on his trunk. His eyes widened as he realized that he placed the spell wandlessly on the trunk. Stroking the trunk, he concentrated on making the trunk shrink. He gasped again as the trunk seemed to follow his command. (Trunk, trunk, trunk, too many trunks hehe.)

Picking up the trunk and shoving it in his pocket, Harry wrote out a fake shopping list and took some money out of his uncle's secret stash from between the bed mattress. Shredding the chore list and scattering the pieces across the kitchen table, he snatched up the false shopping list he left the house, locking it as he left.

Harry could feel his stalkers follow him as he waited for the cab that he had called as he filled out the shopping list. He made sure to hold the list so that his stalkers could see where he was going but did not let them know that he knew that they were there. Harry silently gave them the finger as he climbed into the cab.

He had the guy stop half way and paid him the right amount. Getting out of the cab he couldn't feel anyone following him. He grinned as he figured that they were both waiting at the super market for him to arrive. Drawing the hood over his head from his hoodie, he made his way down many back alleys. He continued to walk as he felt someone young beginning to follow him. Ducking around the corner Harry close lined the teen who had been following him. "Who are you and what do you want?" He asked the teen coldly.

"Whoa man, take it easy. I was just following you because you resemble our leader. Sorry man won't happen again." The teen said as he stood up.

Harry studied the teen before grabbing the teens arm and twisting it around his back. "And you thought that you could take my money as a way to forgive me. You really are a crappy pick pocket you know." Harry snarled as he ripped his money from the thief's hand.

The teen began to tremble in his hold. "Gees man. You really are like the boss. I hope that you never get to meet him because if he found out that you were this good and was tress passin on his territory. He would lock you in a closet until you agreed to become part of the gang." The teen rubbed his wrist as Harry let go of him.

"Thanks for the warning but I think that I can take care of myself thanks. Been doing it for the past 17 years. Now I will be on my way." Harry stalked down the alley way.

Harry took no head as he heard the teen scramble for cover as he walked out into the street. Taking a quick look around Harry concluded that he was standing in 'Baker's Street'. #"Got to love Sherlock Holmes."# Harry thought as he made his way to the bakery across the street.

The door made a soft chime as he walked into the shop. Harry stood opened mouth at the sight of thousands of types of breads stacked neatly upon hundreds of shelves. #"There must be magic on those shelves to fit that many loaves of bread in this small room."# Harry thought as he scanned the tiny shop.

"Can I help you sir?" A voice asked behind him.

Harry jumped in surprised as he heard the voice. "Please don't do that." Harry whined as he rubbed his rear from where he fell.

The girl giggled as she apologized. "I'm sorry but I couldn't resist." She giggled again.

Harry studied the girl who stood in front of him. She wasn't very tall, only about five foot four. She had shoulder length, multi color hair put up in a bun. She had glasses like him except that they were oval with light gold trim. She wore slightly baggy pants and a tight fitting shirt of royal blue and an emerald snake wrapped around a bleeding heart in flames on the front. She also had a little flower on he left cheek showing that she had just finish making another batch of bread. She looked pretty normal except, for the pale yellow eyes with a ring of green and light brown wrapped around her pupil as well as that she looked only fourteen years old.

Harry took a step away from the girl still staring at her eyes which melded into a light hazel color the farther he moved away. She looked a little annoyed by now. "Is there something that I can help you with sir?" She asked Harry again.

Still in a daze at the girls appearance he shook his head slowly and "Aren't you a little young to work here?" Came from his mouth.

The girl was pissed by now. "I may look young short stack but I bet you anything that I am older than you. Besides I just don't work here I own this bakery." The girl ranted at him while waving a wooden spoon threatening at him.

Harry ducked out of the spoons path as he tried to calm the girl down. "Ok, ok I'm sorry. I didn't mean it I swear."

The girl only crossed her arms and stared at him across the room. "Don't do that again blackie or I swear that you will live to regret it." She hissed at him.

Rubbing his head a few times Harry tried again. "You own this bakery?"

The girl looked at him funny. "That's what I said yeah." She shifted her weight onto her other leg.

For some reason this scared the crap out of Harry. ""So what's your name?"

The girl studied him for a few minutes which seemed like forever to Harry and seemed to come up with a decision. "My name is Bethany." She said as she whipped her hands on her apron. "And you are?"

Harry found that he couldn't lie the Beth. "My name is Harry Potter." He braced himself.

A flash of understanding passed threw Beth's eyes. "Oh you're the boy that lived six houses down from where I lived. I haven't seen you in forever. How are you doing now that you are out of the Dursley's house?" She asked him.

"Um. Do I know you?" He asked here.

Beth only smiled. "Well I never really talked to you while we were in the muggel community but we have talked at Hogwarts a couple of times." She continued to smile at him.

"WHAT?" Harry yelped.

"Harry, Harry. Do you not recognize me? I only graduated last year?" Beth actually looked hurt.

Taking a few steps closer to Beth, Harry studied her a little closer. Then something caught his eye. A thin white scar on her neck shaped as a crescent moon. "Bethany Belle?" Harry yelped.

"Took your little brain long enough. So how is it going shorty?" Beth hugged him.

"Hey, who are you calling short? I am now taller than you by three inches." Harry pretended to puff up his chest.

Beth raised her right eyebrow. "Three inches? Try ten inches. Damn did you have one heck of a growth spurt or what?" She starred at him.

Harry began to sweat. "What are you talking about?" Harry asked her.

"If you do not remember I can see threw just about any enchantments placed on anyone else. That's why the ministry of magic has been trying to recruit me into their ranks. Remember I told you that I was going to open my bakery and write my stories on the side ministry be damned." Beth eyed him.

Harry only had the tendency to blush. "I forgot about that." He scratched his head once more.

"If you don't stop that you are going to go bald at an early age. So let me see what you really look like. Without the enchantments."

Slowly, Harry reached for the clasp of his necklace. As soon as the clasp came undone, Harry felt as if warm water was trickling from the top of his head. He only stared at Beth to see what her reaction would be. He was surprised when all he heard was a squeal before he was tackled to the floor. "Oh Harry if only there was another one of you I would marry them in an instant. You are way too cute for your own good. Man when Ginny sees you she is going to flip inside out." Bethany Gushed.

Harry only blushed as he heard this. "You are the only one from ravenclaw who can get this hyper." Harry chuckled.

He got a little cuff on his head. "And what is that supposed to mean young man?"

"You are only two years older then I am sweat heart." Harry joked.

"So what are you doing at this neck of the woods?" Beth pushed that aside as she changed the subject.

Harry looked around the shop again. "Actually I was looking for some breakfast before looking for a place to stay for the rest of the summer." Harry picked up a cinnamon roll.

Bethany watched as he scanned her shelves. "You could help me here."

This startled Harry. "Wha..." Was his reply.

"Well I have a spare room in the back that you could use and I could also use the extra help in running my bakery. What do you say?" Beth crossed her arms.

Harry could only stare at her. "You know I can't for the death eaters would be looking for me and they will kill you for holding me here. I will not allow you to do that." Harry protested.

Bethany shook her head sadly. "Harry have you forgotten that I am the best charms caster in over two centuries? I can place charms on you that can change your appearance that no simple spell can break the enchantment."

"I know that but what will stop the death eaters from finding this place and burning your bakery to the ground." Harry tried to argue with her.

"There are enchantments on my bakery that anyone, especially Dumbeldore and Voldermort would have a hard time trying to break threw." Beth told him.

"Then how was I able to not only find the store but come inside if it protected from the magical world?" Harry tried to get to her there.

"Ok there are only three ways that a wizard can come into my shop." Beth held out three fingers.

"And what's that?" Harry asked truly intrigued.

" 1) No witch or wizard may come into or near my bakery if they desire to cause harm to anyone in this or around my bakery.

2) No wizard or witch may come into the bakery if they are trying to spy on anyone or anything in this shop for later usage.

3) No witch or wizard may come into this shop unless they need help with no ill intentions to anyone else.

That answer your question?" Bethany asked him.

Harry only stared at her dumbfounded. "Yeah."

"So would you help me with my shop until school starts?"

Harry could only smile as he nodded. "But what should my new look be?"

Bethany circled him a few times. "Put the necklace back on and I should have some clothes and hair dye in the back." She instructed him.

Harry obediently put his necklace back on. Harry's old appearance shimmered back into place. Harry began to sweat though as Beth poked and probed him while muttering under her breath. "Yes. Yes that is what I think that I will do. Now Harry we are going to have so much fun. Hehe." She started to pull him to the back of the shop after putting the closed sign in the window.

Harry got a dread of forbidding as she led him past the counter. #"This can so not be good."# He started to sweat as the door closed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry that this chapter is out so late but things have been heating up at college. I have about three paper's to write  
so that's why this chapter is so late. I bet a lot of people going back to school are haveing the same problem. Well here's chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry couldn't stop combing his hair with his hand. "Will you stop doing that Harry or you will mess up the spikes that I gelled for you." Bethany snapped at him.

"I'm sorry Beth but it just feels so weird having this short of hair. I kind of liked that long hair I had." Harry sulked.

Bethany punched his arm playfully. "Don't be a puss I didn't do anything to your real hair. I only styled your glamory hair so when you take that pendent off your hair will still all be there." She teased him.

Harry ran his hand threw his hair again. He couldn't believe what she did to his hair. Beth actually was able to tame his hair. No matter what he or anyone else did, they could never tame his hair. But not only did Beth tame it, she was able to style it into small, soft spikes. But she didn't stop there. She added two highlighting colors to his hair. Now his hair was a multi colored black, forest green, and silvery white. It was a lot like her dark brown, coppery red, blond style.** (I actually do have hair like that lol :P)** Harry liked it. But she didn't stop there either.

Beth had actually pierced his ears. He had two small silver hoops in each ear. But somehow, he could feel that there was something different about these earings. There was something more hidden inside of each earring nut he could not tell what. She also gave his a tatoo on his left arm. A snake which looked like it was made of black diamond curled poised, ready to attack, while wrapped around his whole arm. The snakes' tail started at his shoulder and ended at his wrist. He could also tell that the snake was venomus but how he knew this he, himself, didn't know. There was also something about the tatoo as well.

She also gave him a change of clothes. While Beth was torturing him she got him to agree to help her with her bakery until school started. "I'll have help coming but they won't show up until school starts." She told him.

She showed him to his room after they finished with his new look. The room was a deacent sized room. There was nothing in it right now except for two bean bag chairs, an entertainment center, and a PS 2. "I hope that you don't mind that that is in here do you? I still have to unpack the rest of my stuff as well." Beth commented as she waved her wand.

Beth's wand was one of a kind. It was fourteen inches long and was pitch black. What was really unique was that her wand had two cores. Phoenix tears and baskalist venom encased in wood from an ancient tree from deep in the forbidden forest. Harry was shocked when he heard what was in the wand. He didn't think that it was possible to have baskalist venom and phoenix tears in the same place without canceling out one another. But somehow, **Oliver** did it.

A queen sized bed and a huge dresser appeared with a quick flick. The bed was covered in a deep forest green comferter. Black pillows crowded the top of the bed in front od the stained headboard. The dresser was the same shade as the headboard and had four big draws. "I think that you may need a book shelf as well but that is mainly up to you." Beth asked him.

"Are you going to be using it later?" Harry asked her.

Beth thought about it for a while. "Not for a while but I may later on. I can get rid of the book shelf anytime I want to I am just asking if you think that you may need one to put your school books in. That reminds me. You also ned a desk." With another flick of her wrist a  
middle sized dest appeared.

Harry thought about her offer. "Would you please? It would be a lot easier that way instead of going threw my trunk every couple of minutes." Harry threw a mild irritated look at his trunk.

Beth only shook her head in understanding as she lifted his trunk **(which she could see threw the notice me not charm.)** and placed it in front of his bed. As soon as the trunk was in front of the bed the lid flew open with a bang causing Harry to jump in fright. Beth laughed at him as she moved his books from his trunk onto the book shelf she had just conjured. Harry's books only took up two shelves of the book case. "Is that all the books that you have?" Beth asked in shock.

"Well, yeah." Harry replied while scratching the back of hie head once more.

Beth slapped his arm away. "You'll go bald that way I tell yeah." She nagged at him. "You can use my old school books for help whith your homework ok."

With another flick Beth's books streamed in from the door and filled up the rest of the other four shelves. Harry sweated as he saw her books. "How are you able to fit that many books in that small amount of space?" He asked her.

"With a charm that I created two years ago my dear boy. With this charm those multi level trunks are a thing in the past." She winked at him.

"Could you teach me that charm please?" He begged in aw. Beth seemed to be thinking about it for a while. She took a few quick glances at his face and almost faltered when he gave her the puppy dog pout. "Alright, alright just stop giving me that stupid pout. And don't you dear teach this to anyone else. I mostly use this just around the house and for emergencies. I don't want Markis to get on my ass for putting him out of business." Beth sulked as she caved in.

Harry gave a liitl cheer as he heard this. "Is your arm healed yet? It was pretty tricky to weave the snake's tail around that panther. If you ever want I could change those scares into tatoos. I am sorry that I can not get rid of them though. Scares made out of anger like that are  
impossible to remove. Even with magic." Beth gently touched his bandaged left arm. Harry smiled sadly at her. "I should be fine, Thanks for healing it. I might take you up on your offer for it is a sad thing for thses pieces of art to go to waste."

Beth just gave him a supporting hug. "I promis that everything will get better from here on. There may be a few more nasty bumps in the road but you will find loved ones waiting for you at the end of the road as will I." A few tears escaped her eyes.

Harry was shocked with her hug. The hug felt real nice compared to the glomps that he recieved from Mrs. Weasly and Herminy. Harry could only hug her back as he felt her support and love from the bond. How this bond was formed, Harry did not know or care but he knew that the bond was nothing more then friendship as well as a loyalty bond. Without him knowing, Beth gently took a hold of his right wrist. With a small push of power she was able to change the scar that resembled the dark mark into another design. A crescent moon with multi colored flowers took the place of the dark mark and merged with the ivy patern. "I refuse to let that image haunt you even though that it is only one that I can change."

They broke apart after a while longer. Suddenly the clock chimed six o' clock from the kitchen two doors down. "Oh look at the time. I have to get dinner started. You just stay here and finish unpacking while I go fix us something to eat ok." Beth didn't wait for a reply before she walked out of Harry's room and closed the door behind her.

Harry could only stare at her in surprise as he lost track of time as well. "It took her that long to give me a new style? Dang it didn't seem that long ago that she was just dragged me to the bathroom."

Harry could only could shrug as he began to finish unpacking the rest of his belongings. "I just hope that I can live past her mood swings." Harry chuckled at that.

It took Harry only an hour an hour to finish unpacking his things when he heard Beth yell at him to wash up for dinner. Shutting his dresser drawer he did just that. When Harry walked into the kitchen he stood in the doorway in surprise. "What the bloody hell is that?" He yelled as he pointed to a dish on the table.

"What this?" Beth asked as she pointed to a bowl filled with a deep red substance with round things poking out of it.

"Yes that." Harry screeched.

Beth took one look at Harry before falling to the floor laughing her ass off. Harry could only sweat as he watch her on the floor. "What's so funny?" Harry deadpaned.

"It's a new recipe that I made not to long ago. It's really quite good but did you think that I was feeding you with bloody pieces of meat?" Beth was able to ask in between laughs. **(This is a real recipe that my mom came up with. It is really good. It you want the recipe then leave your e-mail in a review.)**

Harry could only stare at her for that was exactly what he thought that it was. Beth finally calmed down as she whipped a tear from her eye and set back down into her chair. She picked up her fork and jammed it into the bowl and came out with a piece of red sausage. "IT's a pieces of sausages covered in my own secret sauce." She showed him as she popped the piece into her mouth.

Harry could only shake his head at his own stupidity as he sat down at the table beside Beth. "I just fixed something quick since it is so late." She told him

Harry could only thanks her as he filled his plate with the sausages, mixed vegetables, fruit salad, and cottage cheese. "You were always the one to have a balanced meal." Harry said as he dug in.

Beth didn't say anything as she was too buys eating. They took their time eating and made small talk once in a while but neither had much to say. After they finished dinner Harry helped Beth do the dishes before retiring to his room to do his homework. Harry could hear Beth cleaning the front of the bakery for tomarrow morning as he opened his potions book.

Harry was half way threw his potions essay when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

Beth only poked her head in. "Don't stay up too late for you will have to get up at five in the morning if you are going to help me tomarrow ok. I'm closed on Sundays so you can sleep in then ok." With a nod of his head Beth than closed the door and went to bed.

Harry glanced at the clock on the entertainment center. It was only nine o' clock. "I'll finish this essay before going to bed." He decided as he went back to his potions book.

Harry streched as he finished his essay. He took a quick look at the clock to see that it was only ten thirty. Rolling up his essay paper, Harry laid it in the desk drawer before getting ready for bed. After fifteen minutes Harry climbed into his bed and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Around midnight Harry's door softly cracked open as a small green snake poked it's head into the room. Taking a quick glance around he exited the room when he saw nothing dangerous. What the snake didn't see as he turned around to leave was that Harry was beginning to moan and sweat in his bed.

** Dream Sequence**

Harry stood in the ruins of Hogwarts castle. Dead bodies laid everywhere. His nose was filled with the scent of blood and it also stained his claws. He heard a sound to his right and turned to see Beth in the same situation that he was in. She stared at her claws in desgust as  
the blood assulted her nose as well. Her pleading eyes bored into his, begging for this not to be true. Harry could not say anything no matter how hard he tried and could only look on as she gave a shriek of sorrow. Harry did nothing as he saw the long fangs in her mouth. Beth only wrapped her long arms around her torso as she slithered to him on her pitch black tail.

She was stopped short by voldermort who suddenly appeared right next to them. Harry tried to shout something but his voice refused to work for him. "What have you done to us?" He heard Beth shriek at voldermort.

Voldermort only chuckled as his blood red eyes boared into her pale yellow eyes, "Only what I had created you for." He replied as he laughed.

** END DREAM**

Harry fell out of the bed with a blood curdling scream. He didn't hear the door slam open or someone screaming his name. He panicked as he felt slim arms wrap around his shoulders and struggled to get free. But the arms which were wrapped around his shoulders held on. No matter what he did he couldn't get free. This continued for a few minutes before he began to calm down.

As he calmed down he could hear someone singing a soft melody. But he couldn't understand the words for they were in Japanese. That's when Harry realized that it was Beth who was gently rocking him while singing the lullaby. He blushed at the situation but didn't get up for  
the hold made him feel safe as weird as it sounded. "Are you alright now Harry? That must have been some nightmare huh?" She ruffled his hair teasingly.

I blushed a deeper shade of red as she did this. "Yeah it was. You were even in it with me." I couldn't help but lean into her touch as she softly played with my hair.

Beth smiled at him. "Do you want to tell me about it? Maybe I can help you with it?"

I opened my mouth to tell her what I dreamed of but stopped short. "Can't remember?" She asked.

I could only nod my head in embarrassment. The dream seemed to just fade away as I woke up. But something in my gut told me that it was very important and to be very cautious this school year. Beth chuckled at me amusingly. "I have the same problem sometimes. Do you think that you will be ok to go back to bed now?" She helped me stand up.

My eyes felt heavy as I shook my head. Beth just glared at me. "Your eyes tell me that you are. Go on go to bed and I will get you up when it's time to start baking the bread ok." She scoulded as she pointed to his bed

Harry only gave her a sheepish smile as he got back into bed. Beth came over and tucked him into bed much to his embarrassment. She only shook her head at him. "You are like a little brother to me Harry. I will be here when you need me you know that right?"

Harry gave her a gentle smile before he fell right to sleep. "And I promise to protect you to the best of my ability." She whispered her promise before leaving his bedroom.

As Beth closed the door she heard the grandfather clock chimed in her bakery. "Five o' clock right on time." She made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the early morning rush hour.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short for I wanted to get this chapter to you guys as fast as possible. Plus I think that this is a god place to stop. I think that I said school is like only four more weeks away and only 1 school friend will be showing up. Not telling you who ;P The gang will make about 1 to 2 trips into the story and then it's off to Hogwarts. I just don't want to write too much on the bakery. Also, at first I was going to have Harry be the only half snake but then I thought that he had so much stuff done to him that he can't tell or relate to anyone so I gave someone that could help him through the changes and stuff. But this will not be a Harry/Beth flick. This will be a Harry/Ginny flick. I already gave you a hint to who Beth will be paired up with hehe. Well I hope that you like it so far and please review.**

**I promise that the next chapter will be coming out but it may be a little slow because I am in college. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I am real sorry but this is not the real chapter 9. I have papers up the ying yang  
right now and it will take me a little while to get them done. I am sorry that is what I have been  
doing over the weekend.

Thants not all...with all these papers I have **FREAKEN MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK XD.** I'm real sorry. I have most of both chapters done. Just give me a little while longer and I will have them up in no time.

PLUS. As a bonus I will be setting up 2 new stories real soon. Will be a real treat I promise you. Thanks for reading this. Oh almost forgot. as soon as I get chapter 9 and chapter 3 done I will delete these post and post up the real chapters. Ok so look out for those. Thanks for reading.

Kit Ninja.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys. Here's the deal. I have half of chapter three that I will update but I have a problem. I need a beta ready. Please review you name and I will send you the piece. I really want to update this so if someone responds tonight I will send it to then. Please I need help. Thanks a lot.

Kit Ninja


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I have read and I do own Harry Potter number 6. I was a little disappointed but I am not very surprised by what I have read. Severus is one of my favorite characters but we still have to love Harry. My favorite chars are Harry, Severus, Sirius, Ginny, and sometimes Draco. (He was good at first now he is just pathetic lol.) I also like Lupin, but not as much.**

**I have decided, for people who like to keep to the book, to make an alternant ending of what would have happened to Harry if he was still Snape's son and had to find the other pieces of Voldemort's soul. Well not so much as an alternant ending. I probably will write different chapters (there was something messed up in the copy u sent to me) to fit the story better but Harry will not be acting obsessed quite as extreme or obvious.**

**So all I probably will ask you to is to read a couple of these chapters (there was something messed up in the copy u sent to me) (Seeing that I am lazy and don't want to retype them onto the other story.) And on top of one of the chapter's I will tell you that this is where the other story ends and the 6th book story begins so go to the other story. OK.**

**The first chapter is easy because it was written down and the stupid thing was bugging me until I wrote it down. I also had a part of chapter two done but I changed it to fit my bigger plan better. I was thinking of Harry going with the gang until school started as you can kind of see but I decided to make another char to help Harry threw his changes. So what I am saying is that these other chapters are going to be a little slow because I am literally pulling them from my butt.**

**So without further ado here's the story. I own nothing except what is not in the original story. You may use anything of mine but I would like you to inform me first. Thank you.**

**I own nothing except Beth.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Beth hummed as she rolled out some dough for croissants. It was 7:00 a.m. and she was thinking about waking Harry so that he could help her. She was broken from her thoughts as the ding she connected to the door chimed as a customer walked in. Whipping her hands on a towel which was then thrown over her shoulder, she entered the front of her bakery. "How can I…**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU BRANDON?"**

A boy about twelve years old stood in the middle of the bakery. He had dirty blond hair, ice blue eyes, a slight tan, about 4'9" in height, and was bleeding porously.

**"WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"** Beth panickedwhen he didn't reply.

Gently grabbing his hand, she led him to her bathroom to clean him up. On the way to the bathroom, Beth stopped at Harry's door. "Harry wake up," Beth yelled as she slammed the door open.

Harry fell out of his bed, screaming by the sudden intrusion. "I need you to watch the shop and handle the register," She ordered before closing the door.

Harry stared at the door in confusion. "Wait a minute. I don't know how to work the register." Harry panicked.

As if like magic, (hehehe, that was stupid) Beth's voice floated threw the door. "Everything is marked on the register just punch in the buttons on how much the person has."

Harry visibly relaxed as he heard this. Quickly getting dressed, Harry took his post behind the register. A few customers came in but no more then fifteen. It was easy to figure out how the register worked. Just like she said, every single button had the name of every single piece of bread the store had. All he had to do was count how many pieces they had of that bread and press the button with the name the same amount. The prices were very reasonable but did give enough to help the bakery make a little extra money.

After a few hours of boredom, Harry put up the out to lunch sign around ten to see how Beth was doing. After searching the back he found her in a rocking chair in her room, fast asleep. Harry smiled as he watched her but the smile feel from his face when he finally spotted the little boy in her lap. The kid was wrapped securely in a quilt and had a few bandages wrapped around his head. The kid softly smiled as he slept. Harry turned around to leave them alone when Beth's voice stopped him. "How are you doing with the bakery?"

Harry turned around to confirm that Beth was actually awake. "It's doing fine. Only fifteen customers came in this morning. I took the bread out of the oven but I am afraid that it is a little burnt. I also put the dough on the counter in the fridge."

"Did you turn the oven off?" She asked as she shifted the kid in her arms to a more comfortable position.

"Yes," Harry wanted to ask but decided to keep his mouth shut.

Beth smiled as she saw the question in her eyes, "This is Brandon. He lives with the gang that owns these allies around here. His parents were killed by a stray shooting of gang members and to make it up to him they took care of him. He has no family and he dose not want to go to an orphanage. The currant leader of the other gang wants him gone for some reason. The leader of the gang gave one of the members the job to watch over him but it seems that he wants nothing to do with him except for and easy escape."

"So what happened to him?" Harry was worried for the kid.

"His guardian decided that he had enough of him and tried to get rid of him by offering him to the other gang leader. They almost killed him but his magic saved him and he was able to teleport here."

"You mean he apparated?" Harry asked shocked.

"No he teleported. They are two different things. To teleport, you have to know exactly where you are going; it also uses a small flash of light rather then the pop that apparition does. It also takes less time to travel as well as less energy to teleport then apparition. The thing is that, anyone can teleport anywhere no matter what as long as they know where they are going. Nothing, not even apparition wards could block someone from teleporting. That is why it is considered a dark magic and is forbidden."

Harry could only star in shock at what he had heard, "Can you take anyone with you when you teleport or can you only teleport yourself?"

"You can teleport as many people as you want but it mainly depends on how much ki you have. Ki is different form ofmagic. I don't know how, because they are both energy, which comes from deep within our essence, but, they are different as well as one in the same. It is extremely hard, if not almost impossible to use or even master both together. That is why most Japanese wizards have low magic ability and high ki. Britain's are afraid of them because they have no defense to ki." Harry started at her in shock.

"So if Japan declared war on us we would be screwed because we have no defense against them." He whitened.

"That's right. That is why England is doing everything in its power to keep friendly connections with Japan. But underneath everything, Britain is trying to find a way to shield ourselves or at least find some people who can master both energies, but, people like that are very rare. Your magic and ki signals have to be on the same length, or, at least close to it."

"Is there a way where we can test ourselves to see if we can use both ki and magic?"

"There is a couple ways actually. I have tried it on myself but the readings came out weird so I guess that I couldn't, but I could test you. You just have to wait until Sunday when I open late. The test has to be done early in the morning," Harry smiled when he heard that.

"So, how was your first day at work?" Beth smirked at him.

"It was a little hard at first because I was constantly searching for the right button but when I began to memorize the buttons, things picked up," Harry blushed as he remembered the few embarrassing mistakes he made just a few hours earlier.

"Hungry?" The question caught him off guard.

He blushed as his stomach growled as he realized that he had skipped breakfast. "Would you please?"

Beth only giggled. "I'll make us some sandwiches. What would you like on yours?" She asked as she carefully lifted the child off her lap and laid him on the bed before covering him in a blanket.

Longing filled Harry's eyes as he watched Beth take care of the child like he was her own. He snapped out of his daze when Beth, gently placed her hand on his shoulder and lead him to the kitchen.

"It's going to be alright Harry. I will watch over you and protect you to the best of my ability and more," she whispered before taking a few loaves of bread off the counter and began to make submarine sandwiches.

Harry stared at her in shock before he smiled and a few tears escaped his eyes. "Thank you. Oni-chan." (sorry. not sure ifthis is totaly right lol XP)

Beth smiled as she loaded the bread before cutting them in half. She gave Harry a half and then proceeded to devour her half. Harry stared at her shocked.

"What?"

Leaning forward, Harry whipped of a bit of mustard off of her chin while smirking. "You're becoming quite a pig oni-chan," he teased.

Beth blushed. "Your bad table manors must be rubbing off on me," she pouted.

Harry just laughed as he finished his sandwich, "Any chance of a dessert?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes.

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face, "Not until after dinner, porker." She picked up the dishes to wash at the sink.

Suddenly, she squealed as Harry grabbed her around her waist and lifted her into the air. "Put me down you brute!" she laughed.

"Say you're sorry."

"No."

Harry turned her upside down, "Say it."

"Never brat," Beth folded her arms and stared at him upside down.

"You asked for it," Harry smirked as he took a firm grasp on both of her ankles before making his way to the bathroom.

**"Don't you dare!"** Beth yelled as she began to panic.

"Watch me." Transferring one ankle to his other hand Harry turned to water on cold in the bath tub.

"I swear to Merlin Harry if you drop me in there, you will not get a single desert for two weeks," She flailed around, trying to break herself free from his grip.

Harry pretended to think about the threat when he let go. Splash

**"YOU ARE SO DEAD POTTER. YOU ASS HOLE. I'M GOING TO HIT YOU SO HARD, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE KIDS IN THE FUTURE! DIE!"** Harry ran for his life as Beth chased his with a butcher knife dripping wet.

"Can't you take a joke? You're too high strung," Harry yelped as he ducked her swing.

**"THIS WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT AND NOW YOU SHRUNK IT!"** She screeched.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" tears leaked through his eyes.

The ding of the door caught both of our attentions. "I thought that you put the break sign in the window?" Beth panted.

"I did," Harry quickly made his way to the front followed closely by Beth as she put the knife up.

"Hello? Sorry about this but I'm lost and I need to find the mall so I can meet up with my parents," A voice called from the front.

Harry and Beth reached the front to find. "Seamus! What a nice surprise?" Beth pushed Harry behind the wall.

"Is that you Beth?"

Beth only smiled, "In the flesh." Unbeknownst to her, Beth's eyes flashed a crimson red.

* * *

**Finally chapter 3 is up. Choir plays Sorry it took so long. I really need a beta reader and maybe another one for I am making another Harry Potter story and I need a volunteer to beta it. It's a Harry Potter/Full Metal cross over. Title is Magic and Science, will be coming out soon with another story, which is... A SECRET! Heheheheh**

**Watch out for them as they will be coming**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok sorry for the long wait but I have had a very hard time trying to decide what was going to happen in this chapter. Plus I started a new job and my final exams were giving me gray hair with all of the stress. It really sucks I can tell you that for sure. Well here's the story that I promised. It may be a little short but I am trying my hardest to put my thoughts into writing for this story. Again I am so sorry. DAMN WRITERS BLOCK.

Sulks Where's my cookie?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter—4

**How Did That Happen?**

"Seamus what are you doing here?" Beth asked as she whipped her dirty hands on her soaking apron.

Seamus just stared at her. He snapped out of his self induced haze as she waved a hand in front of his face though. "Huh….wha…? Oh Beth. Hi how are you doing? Long time no see." Seamus blushed as he tried to recollect himself.

Beth only smiled kindly at him in return. "Welcome to Gin's bakery, where the world's best bread is made from scratch. No magic attached." She giggled at her stupid display.

Seamus just stared at her after her little show. He swore that he could see a pale blue color shine behind her with a few sparkles shinning their light around her. He shook his head at the stupid images that his mind was creating. His face turned bright crimson as he looked away from her. "I got lost looking for the mall. I'm new to London as you know, I am from Ireland and my parents and I have come to London for a vacation. I was supposed to meet them back at the mall half an hour ago but got myself lost. Can you help me find the mall?" If possible Seamus' face deepened in color.

Beth giggled at him, but tried to hide the mirth from Seamus so to not hurt the boy's feelings. "Don't worry Seamus; I will call a cab for you that will take you straight to the mall. I will also call Bill, whom still owes me a few favors and will help you locate your parents. But be careful while you are at the mall because there are a few pick pockets there from gangs that will rob you and everyone else blind if you are not careful. Keep your money and personals in an inside pocket." Beth made her way behind the register to the phone.

Seamus hurried to do what Beth advised him to do as he waited for her to call the cabby. When he was finished he took a good look around Beth's bakery. A flash of black caught his eye as he scanned the back. "SHIT!" Seamus tried to jump back but was too slow as he was suddenly run over by what he could best describe as a shadow child.

Seamus twitched from the ground with a few footprints littering his face where the child ran over him. Beth, watching the whole thing couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Seamus smeared on the floor. Beth continued laughing while gently running her fingers thru Brandon's black hair, whom clutched her right pant leg while hiding behind her. "Did you just get up baby? Are you hungry?" Beth asked him as she settled herself down from her laughing fit.

Brandon just tightened his grip on her pant leg and pressed himself further into her as he hid himself from the unknown boy. This startled Beth as she gently pried Brandon's hands off of her pant leg and heaved him up to settle him on her hip. "Are you ok hun? Do you still hurt somewhere, or did you have a nightmare again?" She whispered into his ear.

Brandon only nodded his small head as he buried his head into her neck. "You don't have to worry about them anymore baby. You want to know why?" Beth whispered lovingly to him.

Brandon pried himself from her neck and stared into her amber eyes, his own dark blue were filled with hidden hope. "I've decided to adopt you if you will have me so you will never have to go back to that gang ever again. I'm sorry that I could not do it sooner but I just now turned of age and the adoption papers have been drawn up. Do you wish to live with me baby?" Beth asked him nervously.

Brandon just stared at her with astonished eyes as his only wish had finally been granted. Tears burst from his eyes as he buried his head into her neck once again. "Mama." He cried.

Seamus didn't have the heart to say anything at the moment so he just left when the taxi arrived outside the shop. Harry watched the whole thing from the backroom. He remembered the frightened look in the child's eyes when he woke up and spotted him standing in the corner of the room. No matter how hard he tried to calm the child down he could only watch helplessly as the child flinched from his hand and scrambled from the room straight towards Beth. He smiled sadly but happily as he saw a fortunate soul find the love he sorely craved. His smile was cut short when he smelled something burning in the kitchen. Giving a small squeak, Harry ran to the kitchen just in time to save the cupcakes that Beth put in the oven even though the two in the back were burnt black.

Placing the cupcakes on a rack to cool he made his way back to the bathroom to clean the mess he created when he dumped Beth into the filled tub. #"This is going to be an interesting stay."#

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**(Three weeks later. I'm so lazy lol.) **

The adoption papers went thru and Brand was now known as Brandon Scott Bell. At first Brandon wouldn't come anywhere near Harry, but over time, Brandon began to trust the other boy and began to open up to him. Beth remembered when Brandon shocked Harry when he told him that he needed a doctor because he was fuzzy. Beth never remembered when she laughed so hard in her life. Harry took off the necklace and showed Brandon his original appearance. Harry was floored when he told him that he liked him better this way and if he could call him Uncle Harry.

It took two glasses of cold water to bring Harry back to the land of the living. Harry scooped Brandon into his arms and tossed him into the air with joy. I don't believe that I have ever seen Brandon this happy before. #"This is exactly what Harry deserves, a decent family. He'll become a good father when he finds the one right for him."# Beth smiled happily at the sight.

That night, something kept poking at the edge of her mind. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get rid of the feeling. Beth pressed her palms against her temple and push, hard. #"What is this feeling? It feels like my head is being stung by a bee every couple of minutes. It feels like my magic is trying to tell me something, but what, I do not know. I wish that it would stop its giving me a headache."#

"Hey Beth, are you ok you seem kind of pale?" Harry asked her as he pried her hands away from her face to check her temperature.

"I'm fine Harry it's just a headache, nothing more." Beth tried to reassure him.

Harry frowned as he held his hand to her forehead. Brandon shifted in his other arm, trying to find out what was wrong with his mother without being dropped. "Are you sure you seem kind of warm to me?"

Beth just batted Harry's hand away from her forehead. "I'm fine, it just feels like something is going to happen today but I do not know what. How about you Harry, Brandon? Do you feel anything strange going on around here?"

Harry frowned at Beth worriedly but scanned the area around them with his eyes. A couple of days ago Harry found out that he could see thru charmed illusions, invisibility cloaks, etc. by gathering a small amount of magic to his eyes. Beth never told him but when Harry did this talent of his, his eyes would glow an acid green and his pupils would turn into slits with two on each side of the slits. It was freaky to look at but was damn useful at the same time. Beth was able to clarify what the talent was when Harry accidentally ran in on her when she was coming out of the shower, freaking out.

Of course there was a reason that Harry ran into the bathroom but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

"I do not see anything except the wards you set around the place Beth. I think that you have just been working too hard lately. I told you not to spend all that time near that oven. You become dehydrated because you keep forgetting to drink water." Harry frowned once more as he checked her temperature again.

"Are you ok mama? Do you need to lie down? I can watch the bakery for you, I'm a big boy I can do it." Brandon smiled at her as he pumped his little arms in the air.

Beth only smiled sweetly at him. "No sweetie I'm just fine. Although, your mother could use a hug right about now."

Brandon wiggled out of Harry's arms and was caught by his mother as he glomped onto her. "I love you mama." He mumbled into her shoulder.

"I love you to baby." A smile of pure joy and innocence filled her face.

Taking his que, Harry left the two alone as he heard the timer go off for the newly baked bread. The peace was broken by the sound of breaking glass. Clutching Brandon to her, Beth ducked under the counter as glass fragments from the shattered front window flew towards them. "Mama what's going on?" Brandon whispered fearfully while tightly gripping Beth's shirt.

"Brandon I want you to go find Harry in the kitchen ok. Whatever you hear do, do not come out until I say so ok." She whispered fiercely to him.

Nodding Brandon crawled to the back as fast as he could. Giving a sigh of relief Beth slowly took out her maple wand and crawled to the corner of the counter to see what the heck was going on. She silently cursed under her breath as she spotted the gang members which Brandon used to live with. Keeping a firm grip on her wand Beth slid the backend of the wand up her sleeve, leaving the tip even with her middle finger. With this done she slowly stood up to confront the little monsters who broke her window. "You know you're going to have to pay me back for the damage you did to my window punks." She snapped at them.

Turning around the leader of the little group smirked around the roll that was in his mouth. There were ten kids ranging between 9-16 years old. The leader wore a blood red shirt with torn blue jeans, which were nearly covered by a badly worn leather jacket which was a little too big for him. His scruffy brown hair was long in the front, nearly covering his eyes as the rest was tied into a loose pony tail at the back of his neck. His brown/green eyes glittered dangerously as he faced her. "Why hello there foxy. Sorry for barging in like this but I heard that you were holding one of my little ones. I would like him back now."

Beth's shoulder's tensed as she heard this. "I have no idea what you are talking about but I only have my son and co-worker living here with me. I believe that you have the wrong house, go away before I am forced to call the police."

The leader shifted his weight onto his left leg and the other kids of the gang fanned out, making a circle around their leader and the baker. His face hardened into a fierce scowl. "I know that you are hiding him here fox, just bring him up front so we can take him home and we will leave you alone. Just and exchange. You give him to us and we will leave your shop alone. We may even help protect your shop if you agree to give us a few loaves of bread everyday. What do you say fox? We have a deal?" The leader's smirk widened as he took out a long kitchen knife from the back of his pants.

Beth gripped her wand more tightly as the knife came into view. "You only want him back because he has a rare talent to teleport you and your gang out of trouble. **WELL I'VE FOUND HIM NEARLY DEAD OUTSIDE MY STORE AND YOU MUST BE CRAZY TO THINK THAT FOR WHATEVER REASON YOU GIVE ME THAT I WOULD BE STUPID ENOUGH TO GIVE MY SON BACK TO YOU. YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY I HAVEN'T KILLED YOU YET WORM!" **With that said the leader attacked her in rage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know, I know I'm really sorry to leave the story at this point but I thought that you guys would like something real soon instead of nothing for the next couple of weeks. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I have started a job and they have me working five days a week. When I am not working I am babysitting my sister's kids. Again I am really sorry for not updating for so long. When I get my thoughts together the next chapter will be up soon. **NEXT CHAPTER----OFF TO HOGWARTS. **Now this is where I will need your help guys. **#On knees begging.#** I really need some ideas on what should happen when they first reach Hogwarts. I need some idea of something interesting happening at Hogwarts on the first day. If anyone has any ideas please review this chapter. Thank you Thank you Thank you to all who do.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry but this is not an update. I had three chapters ready for each story and five new chapters for the new story I was going to come out with but unfortunately lightning hit my house, fried my computer and then melted my addaptor cord right on my lap. I had to ship my laptop for maintence and I still do not have it back yet but when I get it back I should be able to update all my stories. I am very sorry about this but until I have my laptop back I can not update any stories...However I do have a challenge for whomever reads this.

**Challenge:** To create a story with a crossover with Harry Potter with the Jet Lee movie The One.

Thanks and sorry for the wait everyone. Kit Ninja


	8. I'm Alive OO

**Ok I know that I am a little late in bringing this out but shortly after I received my laptop back from being "fixed" I polished up my "Hidden Fox" and "Magic and Science" story before posting them. I was still working on this chapter because I will be very honest here ….I really suck at writing fighting scenes. I am sorry if something seems impossible yet it was done, that's because it is. I am not expert on kick boxing but I do know a few things about fighting dirty. **

**While tinkering with the fight scene for the 9****th**** time I decided to keep it the way it is and I am really sorry if it sucks. Also I have some more bad news. It seems that not only was there nothing terribly wrong with my laptop, it seems that the battery has finally died and I have to keep this constantly plugged in otherwise this will not work. So until I can gather enough money to buy another battery, updates will be a little slower.**

**Well besides all of that this chapter may not be that long as I have lost my paper that I have written this story on and I have to start from scratch but I will continue. I never abandon a story but I will tell you that there will be at least 2 more stories coming out.** **They have also been pushed back as they were in the same binder as this story. Well anyway enough out of me here is the next chapter of the story.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**$&"Parselmouth"&$**_

_**&"Thinking"& **_

Chapter---5

To Hogwarts We Go part 2!

With grace of long practice in her Kick boxing classes, Beth was able to pivot just slightly on her heal, twisting her body just enough to allow the kitchen knife to pass her right side with just a few centimeters. Pin wheeling her right arm close to her body, Beth slammed her elbow as hard as she could on the attacker's arm, forcing it to bend an uncomfortable way.

However, that was not Beth's target. With a precision eye, Beth forcibly pinched a nerve unknowingly to the attacker. The punk dropped to the ground, howling in agony as Beth finished her combo with a right snap kick, shifting all her weight to her left leg.

The leader flew across the room, smashing into the wall filled with bread, snapping a few shelves in half with the force of the impact. However, the leader had not dropped the kitchen knife with his now dead arm. This did nothing more then to piss off the attacker even more. Scrambling to his feet, the punk whipped some spit from the corner of his mouth before switching the knife into his other hand. Eyes narrowing into thin strips, the leader took up an offensive stance that could only be learned from fighting on the streets for years.

Beth balanced her weight back on both legs as she spread her legs slightly with her left foot in front of the right foot. Knees slightly bent, she kept her arms close to her body, holding her arm a little under her chin in case she needed a quick block. The two stared at each other for only a minute before the punk shifted his weight to his right leg while with a slight flick of his wrist, turned the blade to rest backwards on his forearm and aimed a blinding fast punch to her stomach.

Keeping an eye on the knife, Beth barely blocked the punch and was forced back a few inches due to the power displayed from the punch. Bending her knees more to keep her balance put Beth at a disadvantage as her legs were to low to block the next coming blow. The leader's left leg followed a little lower where his fist was aimed in a fierce snap kick which connected with Beth's lower abdomen.

Beth hunched forward a bit from the force of the blow that knocked the air from her lungs but didn't hurt as much as it should have. Beth's instincts were what saved her from decorating her face with a nice long scar as with just the force of her will, jerked her face back far enough to allow the kitchen blade to just nick the skin of her cheek.

Bending her legs more, Beth forced her left knee up as hard as she could as the punk fell forward from the momentum of the strike. Catching his chin, she thrust the rest of her leg out to catch the punk in his lower stomach and lower in a two kick combo, forcing him to take a few steps back.

Shaking his head, the punk flipped the blade to where he was barely holding onto the tip as he spread his legs and throwing the knife at her as hard as he could. Following her instincts once more, Beth was able to pecay turn the strike without seeing the blade and snap her leg to the punks face…………………………Only for him to catch the appendage in his callused hand.

Squeezing the leg to near breaking point, the punk grabbed her leg with his other hand before planting his feet firmly on the floor and began to swing her by her foot. Now Beth may have a black belt in kick boxing, she did have a very weak stomach to motion sickness. Covering her mouth with both of her hands, Beth squeezed her eyes shut to keep herself from seeing the bakery from a top's point of view. It seem like an eternity before the punk let go of her leg and she flew across the room to smash threw the wall which connected to the ovens.

Keeping her eyes squeezed shut, Beth desperately clawed to the wall to feel some kind of balance in her spinning mind. Feeling as if a hundred male weight lifters were punching her in the stomach all at once, Beth was barely able to make it up to her knees before violently empting her stomach's contents all over the floor.

Nearly hyperventilating, Beth could barely make out the sound of the punk arrogantly stalking towards her as she continued to dry heave as nothing was left in her stomach. "Not so tuff now are you bitch? Little air time screw you up that badly?" Grabbing a handful of her hair, the punk forced Beth's head up as he locked their eyes together.

Beth's amber eye's blazed with hatred at the punk for her glasses were no where to be seen. The punk just smirked viciously at the small woman. "You know, you look so fuckable with you on your spread knees. I may just keep you as my personal pet after collaring that damn pup that seems to keep running away."

The punk was then thrust away from Beth as something tackled him from the side. "Stay away from my mother you pervert."

Through blurry eyes, Beth was barely able to make out her son scrambling up to his feet only to be grabbed by his hair by the punk. "Little dog, little dog, where have you been pet? I missed you." The punk punched Brandon hard on the side of his face bringing him to the ground once more.

Red mist bleed its way into Beth's amber eyes as she caught the scent of blood, her son's blood. Rage filled her as her teeth itched and her nails curved into black, deadly claws. Her hair burst outward in a fine thick black mass as her pupils slitted into this strips vertically. Hissing in rage, Beth attacked the punk as well as the rest of the gang which were too dumb struck on her change to be able to do anything.

Everything meshed together in an unrecognizable blur as she attacked her enemies before her. After what seemed like no longer then a second, Beth blinked her eyes rapidly as if dirt had flown into her eyes, making them itch. Shaking her head to get rid of the cobwebs, Beth came back enough to herself to feel a small, warm body being held protectively to her bosom.

A few tears squeezed out of the corners of her eyes as the bright light stabbed into them but she quickly got used to it. Bringing her arm up to wipe her eyes clear, she was finally able to hear the quite, controlled sobs of her son. Looking down she caught sight of her son shaking uncontrollably into her chest as he clung onto her for dear life.

Softly stroking his black hair Beth began a lullaby. It took a few minutes but Brandon finally started to calm down as he lifted his head to his mother's face. Beth continued to rock Brandon as she smiled gently, warmly at him as her mind raced through her memory, trying to find out what exactly happened. "Are you alright now baby?" Beth kissed him in his forehead.

Winching slightly, Brandon nodded his head before burying his head between her neck and shoulder. Stroking Brandon's trembling back; Beth struggled to her feet as she took in the scenery around her. Beth was glad that she had emptied her stomach earlier as she took in the carnage around her. Pieces of bloody body parts were scattered around the room and blood dripping off of the pastries on the shelves. Chocking back a scream Beth scrambled from the room, tightening her hold on Brandon to her room. Passing Harry without knowing, Beth's eyes were glazed as she slammed the door shut to her room clutching to Brandon with dear life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry couldn't get the scene he just witnessed to out of his mind. It happened so fast but for just a moment before Beth attacked the gang members, he could have sworn that she transformed into something that he had never seen before. Though her hair was short as it was before, her hair pooled onto the floor in thick masses as pitch black patches of what looked like scales tattooed themselves into different parts of her skin. Her nails grew into black claws with a thin stripe of neon green through each nail. Hissing in outrage, her eyes glowed as red as Voldermorts before literally tearing apart each one of the gang members.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of the carnage. He felt guilty allowing Brandon to squirm past him in the first place. He was supposed to watch him and keep him safe while Beth took care of the punks in the front. He had seen her trophies on her shelves in her room. Harry snapped back to attention as he watched what used to be Beth drop the last pieces of a gang member before her red blazed eyes turned towards the trembling Brandon.

Tensing his muscles Harry grabbed for his wand but was too late. He watched as the snake version on Beth gently gathered Brandon into her scaly arms, gently pressing his head into her bosom while it seemed as if she was hissing soothingly to him. What shocked Harry more then Beth's transformation was what she was hissing to Brandon as her eyes slowly reverted back into her blazing amber.

_ $"Don't worry little hatchling, mother will not allow anything in this world to harm you. Calm now little one, the other is coming back. Soon we shall become one once more and we will never leave you again my son. My magical son." $ _Harry watched as Beth came back to herself.

He watched as she began to go into shock before clutching Brandon further into her chest as she scrambled out of the room. He felt like such a failure. He couldn't even comfort his friend or her son. Pushing the scene from his mind, Harry decided to research it later as he made his way to Beth's room to help calm them both.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(4 weeks later)

Ever since the slaughter at Beth's bakery, Harry and everyone moved over to the leaky cauldron as Beth filed a report to the police. After taking samples of everything, Beth hired a cleaning crew to clean her shop while they took a small vacation. However it seemed that the repairs would take around three months as the carpenters had to replace the shelves, the walls, etc.

Though this seemed to be a blessing in disguise as the shop wouldn't be able to open again until three months after school has begun. Making a few calls, Beth was able to reschedule when her friend would be able to take over the shop while she was away teaching. What bothered Harry though, was Beth's lack of memory of the incident. Whatever god kept this information from her Harry didn't know but he was thankful for it. Brandon, however, was another thing all together. Brandon wasn't afraid of his mother thankfully but he was traumatized by the event that he witnessed.

Beth did everything that she could to help him. It was slow progress but it was helping. Although I could see the frustration in her eyes when she couldn't figure out how Brandon became so traumatized though all she could come up with was that he somehow escaped Harry and witnessed the murders of his past gang members.

Though Brandon would not be going to Hogwarts to learn magic, Beth didn't want to send Brandon to Japan to learn chi so she did what all well known Ravenclaws did. She gathered as much about the subject as possible and spent hours on research to find the best possible way to "home school" Brandon in the arts of chi until later in life.

While Beth went on her massive shopping spree with Brandon in Diagonal alley, Harry took his time to get his new school years school's supplies. Harry just couldn't get Beth's smirk out of his mind when she heard this. He tried to pry it out of her but all Beth would do was smile at him with that mysterious fox smile of hers and float away. This frustrated Harry to no ends.

And so, summer vacation was over with the first of August to roll around. This was the first time ever Harry felt very disappointed at having summer over. He was having the time of his life, even with the unfortunate accident in the beginning. Which reminded Harry, he needed to search for what happened to Beth at the bakery.

Mentally scanning his list, Harry scanned his room for any item that he may have missed. Nodding to himself in satisfactory, Harry closed the lid to his trunk before heading out the door to Beth's room across the hall. Knocking timidly on her door Harry braced himself for the unexpected as he pushed open her door. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the scene in which he walked into. Beth had everything that they needed in the single trunk that she purchased. But, there was so much stuff, stuffed into the trunk that it was impossible to close. Beth was at the very top of the trunk, jumping up and down, trying to get the lid to close.

"Come on you stupid piece of crap close! I didn't pay 20 gallons just for you to not work. **CLOSE DANG YOU!**" She continued to hop up and down on the unmoving lid.

Face turning red, Harry tried with all of his might to keep from laughing outright at the ridiculous scene. An evil smirk formed its way slowly across his face as a prank blossomed into his mind. Timing it right, Harry swiftly made his way as close as possible to the trunk without being seen. Counting underneath his breath, Harry swished his wand with a flick of his wrist before finding his open arms full of a screeching multicolored haired girl. **"OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO DIE!"**Though to say, Harry winced at the strength that she clutched onto him.

Though at this point Harry couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing, tickling Beth with his long hair and vibrating chest. It took a few minutes for Beth to gather her surroundings. Blinking rapidly the first thing that popped into her mind was that Harry's hair was very long and such a deep red that she found herself nuzzling it. Harry just laughed harder at this.

"Man I better hope that I have a twin brother or I may just end up being molested by you." Finally breaking out of her daze, Beth's face bloomed into a bright red color as she scrambled out of his arms as fast as she could.

Holding a hand to her heart, Bethany glared at Harry with her blush spreading past her neck and disappearing into her shirt. "That wasn't funny Harry and what the hell did you do to my stuff?" She huffed.

Crossing his arms with an arrogant smirk gracing his face, Harry arched a perfect sculpted eye brow before turning on his heal and sauntering out the door. "You have five minutes to finish packing before we have to leave or we will be late."

Breathing deeply Beth only glared murderously at the door. "Oh I will get you yet Potter. Mark my words." Harry just waved at her without turning around as he disappeared back into his room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hurry, hurry or we are going to be late." Beth rushed the two with her as they ran towards the barrier which hid the magical express.

"Tell me why you are riding the train with the students to the school if you can just port or apporate?" Harry groaned.

Beth just smirked at him as she stashed hers' and Brandon's trunks in the compartment above the seats. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Beth just plopped down onto her seat across from Harry before digging a few of her books that she stashed away for the long trip. "Well Brandon has never taken this trip to Hogwarts before and he never will after this so I decided to take him on the train because everyone should have this experience at least once. No matter how barrowing it is. Besides Brandon will not be attending Hogwarts, he will be attending another school when he's older because he uses chi instead of magic remember?" She ruffled Brandon's messy hair.

A blush spread across the top of Brandon's nose as he swatted at his mother's hand still messing with his hair. Harry just smiled sheepishly as he stretched himself out across his empty seat. Brandon just stared out the window to the few students still mingling around on the platform. "I also have a few books for you two boys if you would like to read later. I have fantasy, sci-fi, history, and study books I think that the two of you will find interesting."

Harry just shook his head from the mirth. _&"Ravenclaws man, always with their books."&_

"Not all of us you know. You should know that I am not your regular Ravenclaw as I have books outside the actually curriculum. I just love to read, reading helps brain power not to mention English skills." Beth didn't even look at Harry from the book that she was reading.

Harry's jaw dropped nearly to the floor in his surprise. "You heard that? Did I say that out loud?"

Harry could see Beth's right eye brow rise over the top of her book at this statement. "Of course I did you spoke loud and clear. I'm not so old where my hearing is failing yet you know." She snorted.

With eyes nearly bugged out of his head, Harry switched his gaze to Brandon whom was giving his mother a weird look. Catching Brandon's eyes, Harry shook his head to keep Brandon from saying anything then mouthed "later" as he settled himself down for the long ride.

Two and a half hours later both Brandon and Harry were reading one of Beth's books. They were both so taken with the stories in their respected books they didn't even hear the door to the compartment being flung open with a very irritated Draco Malfoy. "So this is where you have been hiding at Potter." Malfoy sneered.

Harry didn't even hear him as he turned the page of his book. Beth, however, glanced at the fuming Malfoy over the top of her thick tomb. "Is there something that I can help you with Draco?"

Snapping to her, Draco's sneer seemed to drop a few degrees. "What are you doing here Ravenclaw? You graduated last year."

Beth's eyes narrowed into small slits as she captured him with her annoyed glare. "So you noticed but didn't even bother to show up to my graduation because your old tutor was only a mudblood that was only good enough to toss out useless information when no one is listening."

Draco just averted his eyes as he held back a blush at her statement knowing very well that he would be struggling with a few of his classes if he hadn't listened to her practically talking to air about certain subjects he had been studying. "Just tell Potter that I would like to talk to him tomorrow before breakfast." "He turned back towards her. "Alone."

Draco left without his usual flourish, but not even three minutes after he left the door was flung open once more which nearly smashed inward on the other side by the force of the pull. **"HARRY THERE YOU ARE MATE!"**

Beth's aura blazed brightly in anger and irritation at the rude intrusion. "Could you not destroy school property before the school year has even officially started?" She sniffed at him over her book. "I know your mother taught you better manners then that, please refrain from any further acts of an undignified beast."

Ron's whole face down to his neck blushed a full force red. "Oh honestly Ronald stop blocking the door and get your arse in there."

Ron was shoved into the compartment which was closely followed by a brown bushy haired girl. Beth's glare grew glacial by their poor behavior. "I implore if you two will not clear up your act around me please, remove yourselves from my compartment and only come back after you decide that you will act like civilized beings and not two bumbling oafs."

Hermiony's mouth dropped at the clear insult. **"WHA……?"**

Beth didn't give them a chance to complain as with a flick of her wrist a well made illusion of a dementor popped to life in front of them, causing them to run from the compartment shaking like crazy. "What was that?" Harry asked from his book.

"Nothing Harry just getting rid of some annoying pest." Ignoring his questioning glance, Beth just went back to her book.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It took another few hours but they finally arrived at the castle a little before 6:30. Harry's friends didn't come back to the compartment even since Beth tossed them out. It was surprising that no one else came to the compartment looking for Harry. Gathering Brandon and her things, she then ushered Brandon into one of the many carriages while waving behind her head at Harry.

Sighing, Harry climbed into a carriage and settled down to wait. He didn't wait very long as Ron, Hermiony, and Luna climbed in with him. The carriage started off as soon as the door was closed.

Nothing much was said during the whole ride. But before everyone cleared out of the carriage, Ron and Hermiony both turned to Harry and apologized for their behavior in the cabin. Clearing out of the carriage before Harry could open his mouth, he almost followed them but Luna's hand on his shoulder stopped him short. "You found a pillar but what will you do for her when she is in need of one herself?"

Giving Luna a puzzled look, Harry just watched her leave following her out the door mind whirling. Time flew by as Harry faded out during all the sorting as well as with everyone around him. Though his mind did snap back to reality when Dumbledore began his before dinner speech. "As you have noticed there is a someone new sitting among us?" He turned to Beth whom was now wearing a pressed, new black robe though she wore a black head rag.

"I would like to welcome back one of our students that just graduated last year with Merlin first class honors. Bethany, formally from Ravenclaw who is now taking over the position of second class potions master."

Many classmates stood up and cheered as they believed that with this new teacher taking over the potions class, Snape would be out of the job. But their celebrations were cut short as Dumbledore continued with his speech. "Since the potion's class is now taken over with a more then capable teacher, Snape has now taken the position of professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts." The whole hall became dead silent before the Slytherin table burst into applause.

Harry just zoned out once again, falling into bed exhausted. Hoping that tomorrow will be better then he expected. "I have to research tomorrow to see what's going on with Beth. I hope everything will turn out all right. A pillar huh! I wonder what she meant."

Harry fell into an deep sleep which quickly changed into another nightmare.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ok guys I really need you to read this part. I know that when I first started this story I started in first person view on Harry. But that had quickly changed to third person view which is were I will stay. I may rewrite the first two chapters but that may be a while.**

**Also like I said until I can buy another expensive battery for my laptop my chapters will be coming out a little slower. But like I said I will never abandon a story. Again sorry about the long await update but I hope that you liked this chapter and I know some of it seemed a little rushed but the train ride is one of the most boring pieces I ever had the misfortune of writing. **

**Again if you guys want to I would greatly appreciate it if you guys reviewed on my work and tell me how I am doing. Even to toss me a few ideas I will love you forever. Thanks and thank you so much for being patient.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I know that this is not the chapter that you guys have been very patiently waiting for and I am really sorry about that. I've had many bad things happen since the last chapter that I have posted that I did not have time to post the next chapter for a long while. I had two laptops die on me, I and other family members have been sick, and I've just had a beloved uncle die from Colon cancer and I have been emotional.**

**But I have some very good news for everyone. I have finally dug up all of my old notes that I have hand written of my stories and I was able to continue right where I left off. Now all three of my stories next chapters are half written and should be out I PROMISE sometime the end of this week to the beginning of next week before Thanksgiving.**

**I want to seriously thank everyone so much for being so patient on me and keeping my stories on their favorites list, alerts, and others. Thank you and I also promise that these new chapters coming out soon are going to be one of the longest ones I have written for making up for my absence. Again thank you to all my readers for being so patience.**


End file.
